


The New Guy

by Etomarrose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A little bullying, Bottom Natsu, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Gray, new emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etomarrose/pseuds/Etomarrose
Summary: Gray sees something cute and feels like picking on it. Natsu is the new guy at work and after a night of drinking and receiving some light bullying from gray...You'll have to read to find out what happens!





	

There is nothing I like more than to bully cute things. 

I work at an office with ten other people and recently we got a new employ. His name is Natsu and he is…well an idiot. He is also super adorable and innocent, which really makes me want to pick on him. Plus he was pink hair, I mean come on! Anyways we are all going out tonight for drinks I wonder if he will be able to keep up. 

~FLASH FORWARD TO THAT NIGHT~

I look over to see Natsu sitting at the end of the table next to two of the (prettiest) women from the office. He has a huge goofy smile on his face and there is a pink flush starting to appear on his cheeks. Ahh he’s getting drunk, I think I’ll go pick on him. 

“Hey Natsu”

“Oh! Gray hello.”

“Looks like you are having fun~ are you hoping to get lucky tonight?” His face lit up bright red at my comment.

“o-of course n-not!!!” Oh… He is so cute when he stumbles over his words. 

“And why not? You must be interested in at least one of them… But let me warn you, one you do it with a colleague it makes work more complicated. I would know, it is the reason I left the first place I worked.” I looked over at natsu to see that he was staring at his hands, watching his thumbs circle each other, god how adorable. I just…want to touch him. I don’t think he will mind right? Of course not he’s drunk anyways…

“Hey way are you so red hmmm?” I reach my hand out and place it on his cheek gently rubbing my thumb up and down. He looks at me with… almost lustful eyes. 

“G-Gray…” Ah his voice is so sweet and small. Man I am getting excited. 

“Yes?” I stare into his eyes watching them…watching him.

“I’m feeling weird… what should I do?”

“That depends, what kind of weird?”

“My body feels hot and my heart feels like it is going to jump out of my chest. I don’t understand…why? I have never let anything like this before. Is it because of the drinks?” He is so innocent…it makes me want to tease him so much. But to be honest I don’t think I can hold myself back much longer, not after hearing that.

“Oh Natsu… what do you say we take you home okay? I think you have had enough to drink for one night.” I grab his hadn’t and pull his body into mine as we stand up. I hear him let out a shaky breath as I hold him close.

“Your place is kinda far how about we go to my place?” I turn to everyone to tell them we are going and walk outside with natsu towards my apartment. 

“Umm is that really okay? I-I mean I can go home is that is more convenient…” I feel his hand grab onto my shirt tightly. Go home my ass, no he wants to be with me and that is great because I already have the night planned out once we get back to my place. 

“Okay here we are” I whisper as I push open my apartment door. Natsu removes his hand from my shirt as he takes off his shoes and walks inside. I watch as his face brightens, it looks like he is enjoying himself. I finally get off my second shoe and look up to see that natsu has disappeared. Hmm where did he go? I hear a sound come from the kitchen so I walk over to it. When I get there I see natsu putting a cup in the sink. He must have gotten some water. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I feel his body tense at first but then quickly relax. 

I move my hands until they reach the top of his pants. I hear natsu’s breath catch as I unbutton and unzip them letting his pants fall to the floor. I then place my hand of him member. I feel it twitch as I start to rub it gently. Natsu lets out a soft moan and leans his body against mine. One of his hands rest on top of mine which is playing with his member will the other is covering his mouth. I move my free hand up to his face and pull his hand away.

“Don’t cover your mouth. Your moans are so sexy, let them out.” I pick up the speed of my rubbing and move my other hand from his face to his neck. I turn his face to the side to get more access and I start to suck on his soft skin. I place kisses up his neck and on his jaw bone. After about a minute I take away both hands and turn him around. I pick him up and carry him to the kitchen table. I set him down softly and start to pull down his boxers. I feel him wiggle under my touch as I skim his body licking my lips.

“Your are so beautiful Natsu… I can’t wait to eat you up.” I see him shudder at my words. I lean my body over his and bring my hand down so it is gripping his dick. I start to move it slowly up and down. Natsu shifts his body before he starts to thrust up into my hand. I look at his face, which is completely covered in lust. His eyes stare at my begging for more. I pick up the pace a more and more until he is just about to cum and then I stop. I think I said this before but I like to pick on cute things. 

Natsu lets out a half cry half moaning sound. He looks at me with a confused look on his face. I quickly turn him on his stomach and put both my hands on his butt cheeks. I pull them apart and hear natsu gasp. I feel my lips pull into a smirk. Lowering my head I put it between the cheeks and start to lick.

“G-gray! Wwwah…what are you doing!” His breathing has picked up and he is letting out small moans. I pull away and move two of my fingers to his mouth where he sucks on them.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m getting you prepared, you don’t want it to hurt too much right?” I stare at his face as it grows a bright pink. I pull my fingers out of his mouth and move them to his hole. I circle one around it and push it inside. Natsu lets out a sound of discomfort as I move the finger in and out. As quickly as they started the sounds of discomfort fade away and are replaced with moans. Feeling that it was time I pushed in the second finger. Natsu shifts a bit at the feeling of another finger entering him. He lets out a few more groans until I take out my fingers and pull him towards me so his hips are on the end of the kitchen table. I open my pants and take out my now throbbing and completely hard cock. I rub my hand up and down his back as I position my dick at his hole. I lower my head next to his ear. 

“I’m putting it in now okay?” I can tell his ears are sensitive as he shivers when my breath touches them. He nods his head and I slowly start to push inside. His insides are hot and soft as I enter him until I reach the hilt. I see him bitting his lip and gripping the table tightly. I place one of my hands on his and turn his head to kiss him. The kiss is slow and sweet. I stick my tongue inside and twirl it around his. While I do this I slowly pull out my dick and move it back inside. I do this a couple of time until I finally break the kiss. I pull out of him and turn him onto his back. I then hold his hips and shove myself back inside. He lets out a loud moan as I start to move. I start slow and pick up the pace. Soon I am moving fast with short thrust. I hear him call out my name as I push into his body, feeling my sweat dripping from my body. I push his legs open wider as I pull all the way out and smash it all the way back in. Natsu moves his arms around my neck as I pound into him faster and harder. Noticing his dick has remained untouched since earlier I reach my hand down and grab it. I move my hand up and down at a speed that matches my thrusting. I can feel my need to release building up. I pick natsu up off the table with myself still inside him and sit in a chair. I pull him down with my hands and thrust up with my hips making sure to enter him fully. His hands rest on my shoulders as his mouth opens wide and he lets out moans that show his is completely lost in ecstasy. Feeling I am about to cum I speed up once again.

“N-natsu I…I’m going to cum!!” 

“m-mm-me too! oh! ugh… l-let’s do it to-together!” He places his hand on his dick as I do my final thrust into him before releasing myself inside. I feel his insides clamp down on my dick as his releases himself onto my stomach. His body trembles before he slumps and his head falls against mine. 

“That was amazing…” He says with a big smile as he lifts himself off of me. I see my cum drip down his leg.

“Yeah… Hey wanna go one more round… In the shower this time?” I smirk and stand up pulling him into me. He looks at me for a second before wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Hmmm? I would love to!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Feel free to leave comments if you want. I'm always looking for suggestions for pairings and other things as well. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
